As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art seat for fastening a bicycle brake lever 12 comprises a base 11 and a pull seat 13 the bicycle brake lever 12 is fastened pivotally with the base 11 which is provided in the side wall thereof with an opening 112 opposite in location to a fitting portion 111 of the base 11. The opening 112 is intended to facilitate the installing of a brake cable 14. The pull seat 13 of a U-shaped construction is fastened pivotally with the brake lever 12 and is provided in a leg thereof with a hole 131 for locating the brake cable 14. The braking action of a bicycle is brought about by triggering the brake lever 12 so as to actuate the brake cable 14 via the pull seat 13.
Such a prior art fastening seat of the bicycle brake lever as described above is defective in design in that both the opening 112 of the base 11 and the hole 131 of the pull seat 13 are located on the left side of the fastening seat, and that the brake lever can be therefore fastened only to the left side of a bicycle handlebar. It is rather awkward that the above-described fastening seat is mounted on the right side of the bicycle handlebar. In other words, it is necessary to make separately a left fastening seat and a right fastening seat in order to facilitate the mounting of a brake lever on the left side or the right side of the bicycle handlebar. Such a current manufacturing practice in the bicycle industry is not cost-effective. In addition, a professional assembly worker is needed for installing correctly and efficiently the prior art fastening seats of the bicycle brake lever.